U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,988 for "Electrical Stimulator Apparatus" discloses a system for stimulating osteogenesis in a living body which includes a portable stimulator instrument adapted to be carried by a patient during treatment, and a clinical control instrument adapted to remain in the custody of a physician or other person directing the treatment program for periodically monitoring the condition of the stimulation instrument and for reading out, during a course of treatment, data registered therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide new and improved electrical stimulator apparatus of this general character that is light in weight, low in power consumption, and simple and easy to manufacture and use.